Everything I Want To Do
by Emmy1512
Summary: How could a leadership challenge within the Australian government lead to Teslen smut? A fic written as a prize to chartreuseian. SMUT warning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - I am back... kind of. Basically uni is being a time h00r and doesn't want to let me have time to do things I want to do. Nightswimming as you may have guessed is on hiatus until holidays when hopefully I will be able to write some more on it.**

**This story is dedicated to chartreuseian, to whom I lost a bet based on this same leadership challenege as the story. She has been remarkably patient (kind of - only the occasional death threat) waiting for this. All my love to her.  
**

**Most of this story is written and as such I hope to bring you weekly updates to make up for my horrible absence with the others. Forgive me? *hands out chocolate*  
**

* * *

It was nearly 10am on a Thursday and Helen had a cup of tea in her hand, leg tucked under her and a cushion pulled close to her chest with her other leg bent so her head could rest on her knee. She knew from an outside perspective it wouldn't look comfortable, but Lord all mighty, she was sure she'd never been more comfortable in her life. She supposed that was part of the reason that when Nikola sauntered into the home theatre room, grimacing at the channel she was watching, and sat down a little too close to her she didn't move. It had been close to six months since _that kiss_ and neither of them had spoken about it. They'd fallen back into a routine that neither of them wanted but neither of them had the courage to break.

She could almost count down the seconds and as she hit one, Nikola spoke. "What on earth are you watching? And how is this worth telling the entire staff that you're taking a lax day?"

"I was somewhat hoping my lax day would be without you. It's not like I'm needed every day now that the New Sanctuary is running smoothly… but seeing as you're here… this is Kevin Rudd."

Nikola turned to look at her as though she'd gone absolutely insane. She'd always been a little bit nuts but… "Who?"

Helen sighed. "Really Nikola, please leave me alone to watch the drama that is the Australian Labor Party in peace."

Nikola couldn't suppress a laugh as he finally figured out what she was watching. "Helen, love. Why on earth are you watching a speech from… who?"

"Oh for… The man pictured in the corner is Kevin Rudd, Foreign Affairs Minister for Australia. Well, ex Foreign Affairs… he just announced he was stepping down."

Nikola shook his head. Nothing she was saying was making the situation any clearer to him. Call him crazy, but he'd never had any interest in politics, so it was a stretch that he'd know anything about Australian politics. "Okay, so Kev here has stepped down. Why is that of international interest?"

Helen put her legs down and went to stand. "I'm sure it's not. It's of personal interest. Since I'm not going to be able to actually watch this here, I'm going to my room. I'm going to lock the door. I have my gun. Don't even think about it," she said before he could finish the thought of simply breaking into her room.

"I'm not being deliberately obtuse. Well, a little bit. But I really just want to know what's happening." Nikola reached out a hand to hold her down by her leg before thinking better and placing it one her shoulder instead. Helen sat back against the couch, entirely unsure why she didn't flinch away when Nikola moved his arm to lie over her shoulders, holding her against him as they watched the large screen.

"In recent days, Minister Crean and a number of other faceless men have publicly attacked my integrity…"

"Why do they hate him?" Nikola asked curiously, his interest starting to peak.

Helen found herself smiling at how domestic the current situation was, needing to remind herself that he was nothing but her best friend. She was trying to very hard to focus on the speech rather than his distracting proximity and the fact she was almost positive that she could see a bulge in his pants out of the corner of her eye. "He lost office as Prime Minister after the current Prime Minister challenged his leadership. That was over a year ago now, and the Caucus dislike Rudd. Personally I like him."

"You've met him?" Nikola asked incredulously.

"Nikola. I ran a _global _Sanctuary network when he was Prime Minister. Of course I've met him. I've also met her," Helen said as she nodded toward the TV.

A redheaded woman appeared on the screen. "For far too long we have seen squabbling within the Labor Party."

"That voice, it's so… grating…" Nikola shivered dramatically and Helen fought back a small laugh.

"That is the Australian Prime Minister."

"Oh wow, does she have Uluru stuck to her behind?" he twisted his head to see if he could get a better angle of the image.

Helen lifted her leg, trying to kick him in the stomach, the awkward position let her down and Nikola grabbed her ankles, spinning her body so that her legs now lay over his lap. Her calf brushed over the aforementioned bulge and Helen couldn't hold in a small gasp. A shiver of arousal ran through her as she desperately tried to keep her attention on the television.

Nikola smirked at her. "You're not the only one who can brandish a weapon, Helen." Helen tensed, knowing she should slap him and walk away, but a small yet surprisingly strong part of her betrayed her better sense and she shuffled closer to him, her leg deliberately resting on top of it. "Would you like to inspect?" Nikola's voice has dropped dangerously low, and Helen could see he was struggling to keep control.

"I am an expert at personal weapons…" she murmured, all previous thoughts about politics out the window.

Nikola's eyes darkened and Helen let out a small squeak as he grabbed hips, landing her straddling his lap. She couldn't bring herself to consider the consequences as his lips crushed against hers, her fingers tangled through his untamed hair, and she rocked against him trying to create some form of friction through their garments. As her hands made their way to undo his shirt, a knock on the door brought her to her senses. She vaulted off Nikola, shooting him a quick glare before walking to the door.

"Sorry, Magnus. I know you said to not disturb you but…"

"Is it an emergency?" Nikola shot coolly from the couch, ready to kill his favourite of the children as Henry talked.

"Well, no. But I do need permission to use the business credit account…"

"You disturbed her for that?" Nikola knew he was being harsh, but he was now sitting here, left with a problem he knew that Helen wasn't going to help him with now they'd been interrupted. She so rarely lost control of herself… He'd have to formulate a new plan. Not to say that's all he wanted from her. It'd be a good start though.

"Nikola, shut up before I shoot you," Helen snapped.

Henry looked between the two nervously, unsure exactly what he'd interrupted but Magnus looked truly ready to shot him. He had only seen that look on her twice despite how often she threatened it. When he'd turned the trust fund kids into baby vampires, and when he'd joined SCIU. Both of those equated to possible friendship ending situations and yet he was more terrified of Magnus now than either of those times.

"Um… it can wait. We need new stationary."

"Ignore Tesla; he's being an utter bastard today."

"Last name basis, excellent," Nikola muttered under his breath as he stood.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Write me a list. I'll go to the surface and buy it myself. I could use some time away from here."

A small piece of Nikola filled with hope as he noticed her heart rate increased as she looked at him. Her eyes were still filled with lust.

"Sure… I'll um… Gimme two minutes." Henry glanced between the two of them confused before turning and making his way from the room.

Helen and Nikola stood silently, anger and lust filling the air between them.

"Helen…" Nikola started. He didn't know what he wanted to say but the way her hand was resting on her gun was disconcerting.

"I hate you," she said angrily. "Why would you do that?"

Nikola scoffed. "Yeah, that was all me," sarcasm filled his voice as a fresh anger began to surface.

Helen shook her head in exasperation. "Don't even think about kissing me again. I know I can't kill you with this, but I take a whole lot of pleasure in shooting you."

Nikola grimaced. "Too late." Helen removed her gun from the holster, flicked safety off and aimed at Nikola's chest but before she could pull the trigger he spoke again. "Wait, I have an idea. A bet, of sorts."

Helen narrowed her eyes, finger still on the trigger.

"Before you get all trigger happy," he smirked at the underlying sexual tone to his comment, "how about we make a deal. A little bet on this silly little political thing you're so interested in."

Helen lowered the gun slightly, curious to hear his proposal but still oh so ready to shoot him. "Continue…"

"Well. Since annoying voice woman has opened up the leadership for challenge, and Kev has accepted. I say we bet on it. I think annoying voice will win, and if I'm right… I get free reign over your body for 24 hours. It's not like it's not something we don't both want," he paused daring her to deny it.

She didn't, instead saying "And if you're wrong. If Kevin Rudd wins… what do I get?"

"Free reign over my body?"

"I get to shoot you as many times as I want in 24 hours?" Helen couldn't help but grin at her accidental double meaning. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it but… oh gosh she wanted him.

Nikola smirked. "Oh Helen, you're so dirty."

"You have no idea…" she muttered before nodding. "Fine, deal.

Nikola grinned like the Cheshire cat. "So, we're going stationary shopping?"

Helen rolled her eyes, knowing there was no point in trying to go without him. He was in one of his _"Annoy Helen as much as possible" _moods.

* * *

**AN - So... what do you think so far? Drop me a line! LOVES. xx**


	2. Results and Satisfactions

**AN - Update? Why yes, yes it is.**  
**To make up for my extended absence I have tweaked this to make it a tad more graphic than chapter 2 was originally meant to be.**

**Thankies to _chartreuseian_ for being lovely and betaing.  
**

* * *

Within an hour Helen parked her Mercedes outside Office Max with a new determination to never allow Nikola in her car again. He'd spent the entire trip making "improvements" to the glove box closing mechanism. Sure, now it had a remote control, however he didn't seem to realise that she was more than happy with the way it worked before.

"You know, Helen... You really are an expert at driving a stick too." His voice was underpinned with sexual tones and Helen coughed, looking around to make sure heard what he just said.

When certain no one was within earshot, she spoke, "I am more than happy to show you just how good I am…"

Nikola spluttered and felt himself grow hard at the thought of her skilful hands on him. He shook his head, trying to get the mental image out only to have it return the second he looked at her.

"Please, for the love of electricity, let me win this bet…" he said low enough that not even Helen could hear.

Nikola wandered the aisles of the shop aimlessly waiting for Helen to finish looking around. They'd been in the shop close to half an hour and she still hadn't picked up anything on her list. How on earth did she spend so much time looking at stationary? The strangest thing to Nikola was how happy she looked. She stood, staring at the pens for five minutes, smiling, before walking on.

He adored the woman, but she was anything but normal. He walked down another aisle containing mainly retractable knifes and laminating equipment, but his attention was caught by a box to the side of the aisle, sale plastered on the side. His grin grew as he realised exactly what it was. Metre long rulers.

"Oh this is too good to pass up…" He grabbed one, twirling it in his hand a moment before rushing off to find Helen. When he finally found her she had filled her basket with note pads and purple sticky notes. He looked in the basket and saw a USB hub shaped as an octopus and raised an eyebrow. He would have commented, but his current train of thought was far to pressing to let go.

"Nikola…" Helen said cautiously as she took in the mischievous grin and the fact his hands were behind his back concealing whatever he was holding. She flinched as he whipped the ruler from behind his back, brandishing it proudly.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Nikola. Even you aren't that big."

"Not what I was thinking, my love. Fantastic to know your mind is still on my… length… though." Nikola looked at her seductively, noticing a faint blush creeping up her neck telling him he was much closer to the truth than she wanted him to know. "I was thinking it would be fantastic for when I win this little bet of ours." He leaned in, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke, his breath warm on her neck, his voice low and filled with lust. "You see, Helen. I wasn't joking when I said I often dreamed of you tied up... Punishing you…"

He could feel Helen's pulse begin to race as he stepped closer to her. "Tell me, Helen. Is that something you dream of too?"

Her voice was shaky as she answered, "n-no?"

Nikola stepped away and grinned again. "You're a terrible liar."

Helen stuttered, trying to gain some control over her body and her words. He knew he was right, and she couldn't do anything to take that back now. Damage control time.

"The point remains, you're never going to win. The Australian public love Kevin Rudd. If the party wants to win another election, they'll have to vote in favour of him…"

"I like to gamble, Helen. Normally I would root for the underdog, but I have a good feeling about this. Funnily enough I usually come out on top… no pun intended… actually that's a lie. I'd love to come on top you, Helen."

"Subtle, Nikola."

He followed her as she walked toward the counter. "I wasn't going for subtly."

x- - -x

Sunday afternoon came around, and Nikola found himself more anxious than he probably should have been. Helen was trying to breathe evenly to slow her heart rate, which for a reason she couldn't quite place, had increased drastically the moment Nikola walked into the room. On the outside, Nikola seemed calm as he sat down close to Helen and handed her a glass of wine, smirking when she emptied the glass in no more than two sips and held it out for Nikola to refill.

"You're supposed to savour wine, love…" Nikola teased as he tipped the bottle again. Helen shot him a glare before taking a long slow sip of her second glass before relaxing back into the lounge reminding herself that she was being ridiculous. There was no way he'd win. Helen smiled, remembering her prize if she won. Shooting him, as many times as she wanted in a 24 hour time period.

_Shooting him means you get to remove the bullets too… seeing him topless is always a nice treat…_ Helen shook the thought out of her head, chastising herself. She didn't know what had gotten into her but since launching herself at him four days ago, but since then she couldn't help but think about him… in so many inappropriate ways, and unfortunately for her, at so many inappropriate times. She'd found herself in a particular predicament on Friday morning when Nikola had sauntered into the weekly staff meeting and she couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it would be to have him take her on top of the desk she was leaning against. Even Will had noticed her distraction, asking her if she was okay. Getting through the past couple of days hadn't been any easier.

"Helen… You're staring at me."

Helen came back to reality to see Nikola grinning at her cheekily. "You know, I almost think you may be… disappointed… should you win tonight."

Helen didn't trust her voice, instead turning her attention to the oncoming Australian news report.

"We bring you a special edition of ABC news, with details expected any moment from Parliament House regarding this morning's leadership ballot."

"ABC?" Nikola tilted his head.

"Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Shush." Helen waved her hand at him, anticipation welling in her stomach.

"We now cross live to Parliament House."

"Thank you. The ballot has been a closed Parliamentary meeting, and we are expecting a spokesperson to…" the reporter was cut off as a door opened behind her revealing a harassed looking middle aged man.

Questions flew at him and he took a deep breath, holding his hands up for everyone to stop and listen a moment. "The ballot has now taken place and Julia Gillard has won the ballot 71 votes to 31."

Nikola grabbed the remote, hit mute, and turned to grin manically at Helen. "I'll see you later tonight, Helen…" With that he stood, walking quickly from the room. He had preparations to take care of after all.

x—x

Helen slipped the last piece of paperwork into her filing cabinet, slamming the draw shut angrily. It was now past 8pm and if she wasn't burning for Nikola before, she was now. Only problem, he wasn't around. When Will had dropped in an hour ago to ask her opinion on a reasonably trivial matter she'd casually asked if he'd seen Nikola floating around. Apparently the last time anyone say him he was around 5 and he was heading to his private quarters. No one had seen or heard anything from him since.

"Absolutely bloody typical," Helen muttered. He'd always been like this. He enjoyed stirring her up, teasing her, but when it came to fulfilling his promises he was nowhere to be found. Helen cursed herself for thinking that today may be different, that she'd finally have some sort of relief.

She continued muttering to herself angrily as she made her way to her bedroom. She flung her bathroom door open and flicked the hot water on, filling the antique bath with soothing aromatic oils before returning and grabbing a key from her bedside table. She took two steps back and pressed her heel into a creaky floor board, stepping to the side allowing it to swing open. She knelt in front of the safe that was now revealed. She placed the key and turned it before pressing her thumb against the fingerprint scanner. It beeped and unlocked, allowing Helen access to her most personal possessions. She glanced up at the door, double checking it was locked before she pulled out her favourite of toys, a waterproof vibrator. Relocking the safe and replacing the floorboard, Helen made her way back to the now steam filled bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the bath and kicked off her impractical yet oh so sexy heels, followed quickly by her blouse and bra. Standing, she shimmied her skirt down her legs and stepped over the edge of the bath, carefully lowering herself into the calming hot water. Reaching a hand out of the water she grasped it around the vibrator, bringing it down into the water with her. Closing her eyes, she let one hand gently run up her side, cupping the side of her breast and running a thumb over her nipple. She let out a soft moan at the sensation. It had been far too long since she'd had any sort of relief, the pressures of running a Sanctuary always more important than her personal desires. The hand still holding the vibrator pressed the on button and began to use the phallus to caress her clit. Slowly she nudged the tip against her entrance, before sliding it into her, her walls stretching around it gloriously. Helen rocked her hips against it, trying desperately to bring herself to the edge. Helen gave into the thoughts of Nikola's long fingers inside her, imagining the way he'd nip at her clit while thrusting his fingers into her, stoking a fire inside her that she wasn't sure existed before. Finally, Helen felt her walls begin to flutter, a loud uncontrolled moan coming from her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

She sat up in the bath, tossing the apparatus carelessly to the floor across the bathroom.

"Mother, fucking, bitch, shit." Helen stood from the bath, wrapping a towel around her.

How was she not satisfied? Why was her body still screaming for more?

* * *

**AN - did you like? I notice FFn has made it easier to review ;) just sayin'**


	3. Surrendering The Prize

**AN - Massive spankies to chartreuseian for betaing, she's always so awesome like that so go give her teslen huggles. I originally wrote huggies but that's a nappy brand down here and to give her telsen nappies is a bit strange.**

**So, just a prewarning... this chapter is pretty much entirely smut. As in, don't read in front of prying eyes entirely smut. There's probably nowhere safe you can emergency scroll to, and take it from me, you don't want your little brother finding out you're reading basically porn. Awkies. So awkies.  
**

**Anyhow, I'm just rambling now, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Helen ran to her laptop, hair dripping water onto her desk as she scanned the Sanctuary for life forms between her room and Nikola's private quarters. Smiling as she saw the path empty she didn't think twice before running from her bedroom and down the cool dimly lit corridors, skidding as she turned a corner too fast. She punched in her code to the entrance to Nikola's corner of the building, continuing her run before bursting into his room without so much as a knock

Her breath caught as she saw him standing against the bed post, smirking.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to…" He cut himself off as he noticed Helen's attire. Her hair was soaking, the towel she had wrapped around her cut off just below her buttocks, her long slender legs exposed for him to enjoy.

"Oh Jesus…" Nikola crossed the room in two steps, pressing Helen back against the now closed door and crushing his lips against hers desperately. Helen moaned against him, her arms letting go of the towel, letting it slip slightly to wrap them around Nikola's chest, pulling him against her. Helen lifted a leg, skilfully using it to pull Nikola's hips against her, the towel now falling away completely leaving Helen to feel Nikola's erection pressed against her hot core. Helen's hands worked to tear Nikola's shirt open, not bothering to worry if she ripped the buttons. She was tired of waiting. Nikola growled deeply, as her hands found themselves pushing his pants to his ankles and stroking his length eagerly. He grabbed her hips, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He paused for a moment, searching Helen's eyes for any indecision, finding none. The kissed her gently for a moment, stroking her cheek, admiring just how beautiful the woman he had in his arms was before thrusting himself into her, claiming her, filling her.

Helen cried out, her head falling back as she felt her body accommodate his considerable length. Nikola bent his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, biting down gently as he thrust time and time again, almost taking more pleasure in the desperate, primal noises Helen was making than the fact he was in her… almost.

"So beautiful…" he groaned out as he kissed her neck. Helen's moans were loud, filling the air around them, and he could feel she was close. Her walls were tightening around him, he was finding it hard to hold on himself. "Come, love. Come for me…" he muttered against her neck. As though on command, Helen cried out indiscriminately, as she clamped around him. Nikola swore in Serbian against her neck as he felt himself come hard inside her, thrusting twice more, riding out their orgasms together.

"So… beautiful…" he reiterated before linking his hands beneath her and walking them back over to his bed. He lay her down gently, letting her catch her breath as he brought himself to lay beside her. Her eyes were closed, her pulse was fast, and her hair now nearly dry was in her loose curls. Her eyes opened slowly as she turned her head to look at him.

"I hate you, you know that right?" she said with no conviction in her voice.

Nikola grinned. "So you've told me, many times. I still don't believe you. So what took you so long… I was sure you wouldn't be able to wait past 7…"

Helen blushed, thinking to her earlier ministrations in the bath. "I tried to… take care of matters myself."

Nikola looked at her, tutting indignantly. "I won, fair and square, Helen." He grinned, letting her know he was at least half joking. "I take it that didn't work out so well for you?"

Helen glared at him playfully. She didn't know how she could feel so comfortable lying next to him, naked and thoroughly worn out, but for some reason she couldn't have felt more comfortable if she were alone. "No… Not so much. Obviously." She nodded between them. "What happens now?" she didn't realise she was asking the question until it slipped out.

Nikola smiled softly. "I have 24 hours with you, Helen. At…" he glanced at the clock, "10:30pm tomorrow, we can have that conversation. For now…" he grinned before moving quickly to lay Helen against the pillows lifting her hands and securing a pair of hand cuffs around them.

Helen gasped but couldn't bring herself to be angry as her body ached in anticipation for his next move.

"I believe I promised to use that ruler tonight…"

Helen gasped as Nikola stood, opening a draw and pulling not just the ruler, but a whip, a blindfold, candles, and an array of other toys she had no idea he would so much as be aware of (although lord knows she'd dreamt about it more than once).

"Oh good Lord…" Helen felt a new wave of arousal flood through her as Nikola used silk rope to tie her ankles to the bottom bed posts and moved to place the blindfold over her.

"One thing first, Helen. You need to know. If you tell me to stop, I will. Do you trust me?"

Helen nodded, not lying even the slightest. "I do…"

Nikola kissed her softly before placing the blindfold over her eyes. "Oh, and Helen? Safe word is Huggybear. It's about the only thing that could turn me off coming from your mouth."

Helen grinned. "I don't think we need a safe word, but okay." Anticipation and desire welled within her as she felt Nikola kiss her clavicle softly contrasted strongly by the wack of the ruler as it came down hard against the top of her thighs. It wasn't too hard; she could tell Nikola was holding back, much to her disappointment. She moaned happily, letting him know she liked it and that he needn't be worried.

Nikola chuckled softly, watching as Helen squirmed unconsciously toward his touch. Nikola placed a firm hand on her stomach, holding her still, while lighting a candle next to the bed. Nikola traced his finger down from her belly button to her damp curls, running a finger along her slick folds before thrusting it into her, making her arch her bed and moan his name. He grinned, repeating the action, taking pleasure in the way he controlled her. "More…" she moaned out as he slid his finger out again.

"Tut, tut, Helen. I'm in charge here…" Nikola grabbed the candle, blowing out the flame before promptly tipping it, dripping hot wax between Helen's breasts, trailing it down to her belly. He grabbed the ruler again and brought it down, this time harder than before and Helen threw her head back with a loud cry. He stopped for a moment, checking he was okay before he discarded the candle and ruler and crouched between her legs, bending down and taking his first glorious taste of her. He lapped at her, adding his fingers back into the equation and soon Helen was crying out, begging for him to finish her. The smell of blood coursing through her was tantalising, he wanted so much to turn his head and sink his fangs into her thigh, taste her properly.

"Bite…" she started, as though reading his mind. "Oh, God… Please… Niko… Please…"

He hesitated, unsure if what he was going to do was a good idea of it was too far. "Remember the word, Helen…" he muttered before sinking his teeth down hard into her thigh, the first trickle of blood touching his tongue, he grabbed her thighs with both hands as his transformation over took him completely.

The pain from the initial bite was soon taken over by a sense of euphoria coursing through her. Before she knew what was happening, Nikola's thumb was pressed against her clitoris once more and Helen was flying over the edge. Her walls spasmed uncontrollably and her hands grasped at what they could on the head board, her toes curling as her body arched. Slowly she began to come down, breathing laboured, sensations she'd never thought possible taking control of her entire being.

Nikola had regained control over his transformation, and pulled his lips from her skin, kissing the marks he'd left tenderly before undoing the ties around her ankles and making his way back up her body, wiping the wax from her as he went. He kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip before nudging his hardness against her. Helen moaned, lifting her hips for him, allowing him to slam into her with a guttural moan.

"Oh, god… Helen…" Nikola spoke against her lips as he thrust himself into her, revelling in the feel of her. "So wet… for me…" he ground his words out between each thrust.

"Niko… can't… oh god…" Helen's body was defying what she thought possibly as she found herself teetering on the edge once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the new found angle making Nikola brush over _that_ spot time and time again until Helen bit into his shoulder, stifling a cry as she came around him again.

Nikola groaned, unable to stop himself from coming as Helen's walls clamped around him again. She was truly extraordinary. He shifted to lie on his side, one arm still holding Helen against him, the other grabbing the key to the handcuffs and clicking them open. Helen pulled her arms down and turned to face him, burying her face in his chest, placing soft kisses against his skin and she felt sleep overcoming her.

"I meant it Helen… you're so beautiful…" he said softly, stroking a hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head, enjoying the simple feel of holding her against him.

* * *

**AN - Yeah... as I said. Smut.**

**Review? I likes them. I have the next chapter ready to send off to beta and update so if ya wants it tell me. Lots of love.  
**


	4. Cooking Lessons

**AN – Massive thanks to Erin99 for betaing this for me at short notice and allowing me to demand it back ASAP. She rocks! Sorry for the long time between updates. Honestly, it's just me being lazy, it's already written. Reviews make me more likely to remember to update ;)**

* * *

When Helen woke again, the red glare of an alarm clock was the first thing that grabbed her attention, followed by the fact she was naked, followed then by the fact she could feel Nikola's soft breathing against the back of her neck and his arms snaked around her stomach, holding her close to him. She shifted slightly and felt Nikola wake and sit up, flicking the light on. Helen groaned, holding a hand up to cover her eyes. "Why would you do that?!"

Nikola bit his lip sheepishly. "I wanted to see how you'd react… I take it you didn't like that?"

She looked at him incredulously. "No. I didn't. Don't do that again…"

She quietly thanked any higher powers when Nikola let her insinuation of them waking up together again slide for now. He was holding to his word of leaving the awkward conversations and difficult decisions until their obligated time together was finished.

"What's the time?" She rolled over to throw an arm over his stomach and place her head on his chest. She felt Nikola turn his head.

"4am."

Helen sat up. "You're joking."

Nikola looked at her. "Why would I joke about that?"

"Nikola, I have a 5:45am conference call that I'm not even a little prepared for."

He looked at her as though she'd completely lost it. "Why on earth would you schedule something so early?"

Helen didn't answer him, instead jumping out of bed and running into his bathroom, flicking on the shower stream and stepping under it, enjoying the way the hot water caressed her tired muscles. If she were being completely honest, she wanted nothing more than to reschedule her appointment, but she couldn't let her infatuation get in the way of normal operations.

Helen felt cool air enter the shower as the door opened and Nikola stepped in with her, running his hand softly over her cheek. "Helen… stop thinking… please." Helen opened her eyes to see a desperation she rarely saw. He was worried. Nikola bent down, pressing his lips softly against hers before grabbing the shampoo lathering it in his hands before motioning for Helen to turn so he could cleanse her hair. He gently massaged her scalp before stepping the two of them forward so Helen was under the stream completely, the shampoo rinsing out as Nikola pressed a kiss against the back of her neck, his growing hardness now pressing against her back. He had intended to ignore it, to simply love and caress her… that was until Helen snuck a hand behind her and grasped him, stroking her palm over him.

"Oh… Helen… Do we… Time…" he continued to kiss her neck as they stepped closer to the wall.

"Don't… care…" Helen moaned out, removing her hands from him and placing them against the cool shower wall, steadying herself as she bent down enough for Nikola to brush his hardness against her entrance. "Please just take me…"

He needed no more invitation, pushing himself into her roughly, her cries echoing through the bathroom as he ran his hands down her back before he dug his nails into the small of her back.

Within minutes Helen was uttering profanities, as Nikola's hands grasped her hips, slamming into her. He snuck a hand to her front, brushing his fingers against her clit rhythmically. "Fuck… Nikola… I Love… FUCK!"

Nikola thrust into her one last time before coming with her, leaning forward, placing gentle loving kisses on her back before helping her stand and finishing their shower. Before turning off the water, Nikola pulled Helen in once more, kissing her softly before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He was determined to make the most of their time. He knew what he wanted… he just wished he could say she did too.

x-x

Nikola sat in the large leather armchair watching Helen as she pressed start on the incoming conference call. In an instant she went from Helen to Magnus, the transformation so obvious to Nikola as he observed the difference in the way she held herself, the way she talked, the way she commanded the attention of anyone she was addressing. She'd always been able to get the attention of a room, but something inside Nikola stirred with pride as he watched her turn a situation from against her to having exactly what she want happening, ahead of schedule.

Half an hour later, when she pressed end and closed her laptop, Nikola was still sitting there, smiling softly. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is something amusing you?"

Shaking his head, Nikola spoke, "Not at all. Just thinking about how hot you look." Not entirely a lie, he'd been thinking more about how wonderful she was, running her world and doing it all in kick arse heels.

Helen leaned back in the large desk chair, closing with a sigh. "Time?"

Nikola glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of her office. "6:20…"

"Tea?"

"No one is awake yet."

Helen opened her eyes. "Remind me again why I do this job?"

"Because you're wonderful at it, and you have a strange obsession with helping people. Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Helen stood, walking over to Nikola. "As nice as that sounds, I should probably eat something before the world comes crashing down around me three times in one day."

Nikola stood, taking her hand. "I thought I got 24 hours with you?"

Helen glared at him, about to chastise him for thinking their little escapade could take precedence over the running of an underground Sanctuary, before softening as she saw the look of not lust but worry in his eyes. "If you follow me around today, I promise I will be yours…" She stepped forward, Nikola's hands grasping her waist, holding her against him, his lips brushed against her neck and Helen moaned before continuing her sentence, "every spare second for the next sixteen hours…"

Nikola growled against her neck, eager to have her again.

"Food first?" Helen asked as his lips nipped insistently at her neck, his hands making their way to undo the first two of her buttons.

Nikola pulled away pouting. "Fine…" He took her hand and walked faster than strictly necessary to the large eat-in kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and looked inside.

"Um… Helen… I don't know how to cook," he said as he looked at the various ingredients in her fridge, not a single one of them ready to eat. He looked over to Helen to see her grinning as she put two teaspoons of loose leaf earl grey in a pot and flicked the kettle on.

"What a time to learn. Bring the bacon, eggs, and tomatoes over here."

She heard Nikola fumbling around for a moment before he brought over her requested items.

"Now, that chopping board." She pointed without looking as she took the bacon from its butcher's paper packaging. Nikola grabbed it, handing it to her eagerly. Helen placed the bacon on the board and handed him the knife. "Cut the hard brown bits from it and then light the stove." Helen washed her hands before grabbing another chopping board and cutting the tomato in quarters and placing the eggs in a jug, adding a splash of milk before whisking them quickly. She heard the familiar sizzle of bacon and grabbed a second pan, lighting the gas and letting it heat up before pouring her eggs in, scrambling them quickly. The kitchen filled with a delicious smell, and Helen glanced over to Nikola who was staring at the bacon intently, tongs held in his hand, posed as though he may pounce to turn the meat at any moment.

"Nikola… what are you doing?" Helen looked at him, confusion in her expression mixed with an undeniable feeling that she had no idea where it came from – love. Watching him stand there, so intent and filled with concentration on something as simple as cooking a piece of bacon made Helen's heart swell. She couldn't fight off a small smile as he looked up at her.

"Making sure it doesn't burn…"

Not sure why, and before she could stop herself, she stood on her tip toes, leant forward, and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"You're doing fine."

* * *

**AN – DAWWWW. Helen teaching him how to cook. How adorable. Reviews? **


	5. Storage Cupboards

**AN - So here's a long one for you. I hope you all enjoy it. Many thanks to my lovely beta. This one has a decent amount of smut ;) because I felt like gifting you.**

* * *

8am rolled around too quickly for Helen and she found herself sitting at her desk, Nikola leaning against the edge of it, watching her as she shuffled a few papers around and grabbed a couple of case files for security glitches she needed Henry to look into. A soft knock on the office door announced the team's arrival, and Helen wasn't quick enough to move away from Nikola as Kate walked in, noticing the lack of space between the two of them and the fact Nikola's hand was playing with a strand of thread on her jacket. Thankfully she said nothing, instead shooting Helen a look that said in no uncertain terms "what the fuck?"

Nikola sensed her discomfort and took a step to the side, also unwilling to have the 20 questions from the children. Henry, he could deal with. Kate, he didn't mind so much. Will… well Will was the constant thorn in his side that he enjoyed stirring up more than anything but had unfortunately come to accept would not be going anywhere any time soon, especially now that Helen had allowed Abby to move down into the Sanctuary with them. She didn't have a permanent assignment as of yet but even Nikola had to admit that she was useful to have around, and much less annoying and more attractive than Huggybear – talk about punching above your weight.

Henry entered the room, nodding at Magnus in way of a sleepy greeting. "Doc."

Will came into the room holding a cup of coffee and Nikola saw Magnus scrunch her nose up at the smell out of the corner of his eyes. Nikola fought back a smirk. Helen stood, handing out each of the team members various tasks for the week, red flags on things that needed urgent attention.

Will took his before looking at Nikola. "Why does Nikola not get anything to do?"

Helen looked at Will, Nikola could see she was too tired to deal with him and Nikola stepped in not caring if he was crossing some invisible line that Magnus had set up. "Because, unlike you I am on top of my work and a week ahead of schedule on everything that I promised her I'd help Henry with." He turned to Henry. "True?"

Henry just shrugged with a nod, not really wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Nikola…" Helen warned. Nikola was about to protest before he looked at Helen. "Please, leave it…" she said softly.

Nikola took a deep breath, stepping back and letting Helen continue.

"Henry, there have been a few glitches in the security system over the past week. All but two of them are to do with the wine cellar, which I'm sure can be attributed to Nikola. I'd like you to look into those today and if anything out of the ordinary pops up, you're to let me know straight away. As we're all aware, our secrecy is the key to our survival. Kate, because Henry will be tied up with that all day, I need you to catalogue the new intakes. Will, in your inbox there are a few possible new cases for you to look into and tell me which you think would be best to follow up on. There's talk of activity in Peru. Let me know what you think but I think we'll be having a field trip soon enough."

She stopped talking and looked around. When no one spoke she nodded and everyone stood, saying their respective see ya laters before scuttering off.

"God you're hot when you're bossy." Nikola stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder, kissing the back of her neck before gently pressing the tips of his fingers into her skin, massaging her shoulders and neck, making Helen's head loll to the side and a soft sigh escaped her.

"Nikola… what are you doing?"

"I get 24 hours. I'm doing everything I want to do every single day I'm around you."

Helen turned, her skin instantly missing the contact. "I had assumed that that just meant…" she searched for the right word.

"Screwing you a thousand ways 'til Sunday?"

Helen shrugged. "Yes, I suppose a little."

"While that certainly is one of my more prominent fantasies, that isn't the only thing I think about Helen. But I thought we'd agreed to not discuss this until after my 24 hours were up?" If he were being honest he simply wanted to live in this day and ignore the fact that after this was finished they'd go back to how they were; with Nikola pining after her, and Helen throwing back every advance, or seeking his comfort when she had a particularly bad day, but never anything more. Staving off the eventual heartbreak he'd have to deal. This is why being celibate is so much easier. "Please, love. Just stop thinking. For a few hours…" He knew he was begging but was close to the stage that he just didn't care anymore. Leaning down her kissed her, softly at first, deepening it as she stepped forward, pressing their bodies together and a hand finding purchase in his hair. Helen nipped at his bottom lip, softly, before biting down hard. Nikola growled, his vampiric form threatening to make itself known at the pain. Helen bit again before pushing him back roughly, grinning as she watched Nikola lose control. He sprung up from his landing spot, crossing the space between them in moments and pushing Helen back against the wall, kissing her roughly as he used his sharp talons to tear the buttons of her shirt until it hung open, exposing her creamy white skin, the swell of her breasts over a black lace bra.

His sharpened teeth grazed her neck and Helen leant her head to the side willingly.

"Not yet…" he said, earning himself a desperate moan from Helen as she wiggled against him, tyring to create some friction between them. Nikola slid Helen's skirt up, bunching the tight thin material around her waist before kneeling at pushing the matching black g-string to the side and flicking his tongue against her clit. Helen lifted her leg up onto his shoulder, grasping at a chest of draws to her left, her right hand palm flat against the wall. Her eyes shut tight against the pleasure, uncontrollable moans slipping from her time and time again and she enjoyed the simple feel of his tongue.

Just as Helen found her orgasm approaching Nikola pulled away, earning himself a frustrated cry. "Patience, my dear. Please."

Helen said nothing, but tried to stay still as his still taloned hand grasped at her waist and Nikola brought himself up, kissing her stomach, followed her breasts, before unbuttoning his pants. Helen's hands made their way into his boxers, pulling his length from them and stroking him roughly. His teeth sharpened again, and he grazed them over the soft skin of her shoulder before positioning himself at her wet entrance and thrusting himself into her.

"Oh… FUCK!" Helen cried out as he thrust himself into her time and time again, her delicious cries threatening to undo him. Nikola slowed his movement, gently kissing her neck, muttering adorations before turning his head to the base of her neck, nipping at her skin gently before pressing his sharp teeth into her skin.

Helen felt Nikola nip at her, anticipation and desire growing as memories from last night flitted through her mind. She was about to beg him to, but before she could get the words out his teeth broke skin and his thrusts were enough to send her over the edge. Her body felt like every nerve was tingling, her walls spasmed and Helen felt her eyes shut, unable to keep them open against the pleasure. Nikola lifted his head with a low growl, shifting his form back to human before kissing her again, this time with a love that surprised Helen. He continue to move inside her, reaching a hand between them and brushing it over her sensitive nub. Helen moaned against his mouth as she felt herself fall over the edge again, this time Nikola groaned and she felt him tense before thrusting once more and slowing, holding her tight against his still clothed chest. Helen let one leg down from their purchase on his waist, letting her toe dangle against the floor.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get absolutely no work done today?"

Nikola simply shrugged before stepping back and pulling his pants up before helping Helen with her skirt and shoes.

"I may have ruined your top…" he said sheepishly. "But, you're going to have to change any way." He nodded pointedly toward the mark he'd left on her neck.

Helen groaned and walked to her desk, grabbing out a mirror and observing the damage. "That's going to take three days until I can so much as cover it with makeup…" She looked up at him accusingly. "My neck, really?"

Nikola grinned. "I didn't really think it through?"

Helen muttered something before picking up her suit jacket and buttoning it up all the way. She walked over and grabbed his hand. "Not my neck again. Shoulder is fine. Anywhere not visible, fine… but we both know that someone is going to notice the fact I'll be wearing turtleneck tops for the rest of the week."

"I'm sorry…" he said, pouting at her as she dragged him from the room and across the main building to a bridge that linked the residential building to this one.

"No you're not."

"I could try to be…"

Helen stopped and looked at him. "It doesn't matter." She stood on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Now we have rules though, so next time…" Helen stopped, realising she'd just basically said that they were likely to do this again, after the 24 hours was finished.

Nikola opened his mouth to speak but Helen cut him off. "The conversation doesn't happen until later, remember?"

"You know, I still have your body to myself for…" Nikola glanced around for a conveniently placed clock, coming up empty. "What's the time Helen?"

Helen pulled her iPhone from her jacket pocket. It read 11am… surely they didn't have less than twelve hours together left? A part of Helen sunk. She opened her time quickly and flicked the scroll bar down, setting the time back an hour. She wasn't sure why, but she found herself not wanting this day to end. "10am," she answered him quickly, slipping the phone back in her pocket. "When are you going to start wearing a watch?"

Nikola looked at her as though she'd completely lost it. "Please tell me you're joking, Helen. That's disgusting. Do you have any idea how many germs would harbour just in the wristband?"

"Carry your phone with you?"

Nikola shook his head. "No."

"What if I wanted to contact you?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way. Maybe even just burst into my room in nothing but a towel. Oh wait, that already happened." Nikola shot a cheeky grin at her earning himself a playful slap on his forearm. Her hand lingered for a moment, both of them glancing down at it. The simple touch shot a thrill through Helen, making her body ache for him again.

"Oh Jesus…" she moaned softly as images of the two of them together flashed through her mind. "I am in way too deep…" she muttered to herself before stepping in front of Nikola, snaking a hand around his neck and pulling him down to her lips hungrily.

Nikola pulled away slightly, glancing around the corridor. "As much as I'd love to Helen, I doubt Heinrich needs to see me taking you against the wall."

"Supply closet, around the corner." Helen all but ran dragging Nikola in tow.

"Who knew the refined Helen Magnus would be so insatiable?"

Helen stopped and stared at Nikola for a moment. "You know… I never was before… You do something to me…"

She waited for the snide egotistical comment but nothing came, surprising Helen.

"You have a similar effect on me, love…" he said as he opened the door for Helen, not bothering to turn on the light before he shut the door behind them. He was about to lean down to kiss her when he felt her body shift, her hands working to undo the buttons of his shirt, but more importantly she was slowly sinking down to her knees, her hand cupping the bulge in his pants as her teeth skilfully undid the top button and pulled down the zip of his suit pants. He made a mental note to ask where she learnt that trick before she pulled his boxers down, taking his length in her mouth and all coherent thought flew from his head.

"Oh, Christ… Helen…" Nikola forced out through gritted teeth as her mouth moved up his length, her hand grasping him and working in unison. Helen moved her hand before sucking him back into her mouth until he was completely sheathed in the warmth. Just as he thought it couldn't possibly get any better, she let out a soft hum and Nikola growled lowly, momentarily shifting form before quickly regaining control.

"Helen… I can't… I'll… Oh God please…"

Helen pulled away for a moment, a giggle emanating through the room before she ignored his pleas and took him again, running her tongue along the underside, reaching the base and coming back up, releasing him with a pop of her lips. She grabbed his hands, pulling him down so that he knelt in front of her. She kissed him roughly as her hands reached behind her to fiddle with the fastening of her skirt before she pushed it down, sliding it off completely with a little bit of lust induced uncoordinated difficulty. She leant back, lying on the floor and pulling Nikola down with her. Within seconds he pushed inside her again. Helen's body screamed in appreciation, every nerve ending being set on fire with every movement Nikola made.

She found herself losing every restraint she had left, emotions adding into the thrill of her approaching orgasm, and Helen found herself wrapping her legs around Nikola's waist, pulling him close to her, rocking their hips together as she kissed him softly, relishing the feel of him, his scent, the way his hair felt under her fingers, the way he seemed to taste of wine even though she was yet to see him drink today. Helen spent time revelling in the smallest things about him that she hadn't noticed made her desperate for him. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, without warning, and she found herself arching toward him, crying out desperately as her arms flew to the floor, her fingers working to grasp onto something, anything, solid.

"Beautiful… Wonderful… Amazing…" Nikola spoke between soft quick kisses against her lips. They froze as they heard footsteps approaching.

"No, I haven't seen her. I'm sure if you try to call her mobile again you'll get onto her," Helen heard Will's voice speaking to another worried voice she couldn't place.

"Sure, I'll try now. One sec."

"Oh shit," she hissed. Helen grabbed her phone out of her pocket, flicking the side button onto silent just in time to see caller ID flick up on her screen. She felt Nikola laughing silently against her.

She pushed against him, silently instructing him to get up and be quiet. She stood with him, trying to smooth her hair before grabbing her skirt and slipping it on, fastening it and hoping it was straight given how very little she could see in the dark of the closet.

She waited for the voices to disappear down the hallways before she pushed open the door slightly, peaking down the way to make sure they were alone before she ducked from the cupboard, followed closely by Nikola.

"Are you out to embarrass me in front of my staff?" Helen hissed at him.

Nikola took a step back, holding his hands up. "If I remember correctly you were the one who initiated that, I suggest perhaps not in the hallway and you all but panted that there was a supply closet around the corner…" Nikola paused a moment, pretending to consider what he'd just said. "Nope, I fail to see how this was my fault."

Helen looked at him angrily, words failing her before storming off in the direction of her room.

Nikola chuckled at her, her hair messed up from behind and her skirt creased. He knew he shouldn't be amused by it but it was hard to take her seriously when she looked like she'd just been fucked in a supply closet.

Oh wait, she had. Nikola grinned to himself before following her down the hallways, catching up in time to slip through the coded locked door.

"I thought I'd made it clear I didn't want you here right now Nikola."

"Temper, temper." Nikola sat down on the edge of the bed as Helen rummaged in her wardrobes for something new to wear. She pulled out another skirt and a black turtleneck top.

Nikola pouted. "That covers far too much skin. I feel like we're back in 1901."

Helen turned around, lips pursed before grinning at him. "That was a good year."

Nikola seemed to be thinking something through before he jumped off the bed and grabbed Helen's waist, kissing her. "Do you anything else urgent that absolutely cannot wait to be done until tomorrow?"

Helen paused, thinking about various meetings and calls she had scheduled today. "If you give me an hour alone, I can probably get all of my day rescheduled for tomorrow, and the one urgent phone call done?" Helen stopped. Why was she agreeing to this? This was supposed to be a treat for Nikola because he won the bet and yet here she was, willing to rewrite her day so that she could spend more time with him. What was he doing to her? She was supposed to tolerate him at best, he was arrogant, insufferable, and made her life… interesting… fun… exciting… Helen shook her head. When had she started actually enjoying his returned presence in her life? Probably before that kiss they'd shared, when she wasn't sure if she would live through the destruction of the old Sanctuary. Before she'd thought she'd lost him to SCIU. The happiness she'd secretly felt when he told her they'd fired him… well she couldn't tell him then and now she didn't want to admit what it meant to herself now.

"Excellent," Nikola's voice pulled her from her reverie. He leant down and kissed her again. "Meet me in the gardens when you're done."

Before she could ask him to be more specific he had turned and all but ran from the room.

* * *

**AN - Reviews? Pretty please? :P xx**


	6. Garden of Delights

"I'll have Will and Kate over there by 7pm, Wednesday. No need to worry. The creature is docile so long as it isn't provoked, if you keep you men away from the area – I can guarantee no one will be hurt."

"Thank you, Magnus. We will look forward to meeting your team. I will arrange a car to pick them from the airport."

Helen glanced over to her clock. It read 1pm; she'd taken longer than she'd anticipated – with an urgent issue arising in France.

Before she knew what she was doing, she set back her iPhone time back another hour, entirely unsure why she was taking such measures to prolong their day. Surely he'd notice? Helen couldn't bring herself to care. So far she'd given them two extra hours, and she wondered how many more she could milk out before he noticed. Her phone read 11:30am by the time she made it down to the gardens. She knew she was pushing it – the artificial sun was much higher in the sky than it should be, so she simply hoped that Nikola wouldn't ask her the time again.

She rounded a corner of a hedge maze to find Nikola sitting on a picnic blanket, an assortment of cheeses set out in front of him, along with fresh fruits and two bottles of red wine, two glasses already poured. Helen couldn't hold back a smile as she looked at Nikola holding one glass out to her.

"Sorry I took so long…"

Nikola shrugged. "You're here now. Although I will admit I thought you weren't going to come for a bit there." There was a look in his eyes that Helen couldn't place, it was a look she hadn't seen from him in so long, not since before John had started courting her.

"I really am sorry. Something came up in France, and then I had to organise a chartered jet for Will and Kate to get to Paris…" Helen closed her eyes and sighed before taking a sip of the wine. She opened her eyes at the familiar taste, taking the bottle and observing it.

"A 1898 Puig Parahy Grand Roussillon, the same as we drank in…"

"1901," Helen finished his sentence, eyes welling up with inexplicable tears. "A good year…"

"I wanted to reminisce… I've feeling a little nostalgic lately. Missing the times when you and I would talk for hours at a time, I was once your best friend Helen. I missed you, more than you could know, in the sixty years I was forced to be away from you, there wasn't a day that went passed and I didn't think of you. I've had this bottle for over 20 years now. I had saved it for a time we could share it together. A day that we could simply be us once more. No life or death situations…"

Helen's breath hitched as she listened to his confession. "Nikola… I…"

"Helen, I have until 10:30pm with you. Please, just give me this."

Helens brow furrowed at the pain she saw in his eyes. What did she want to say to him? Was this something that she wanted? Could they ever work? He had been a constant in her life. The most intermittent a constant could be, but a constant none the less. She had always loved him, she could admit that much to herself. She could not bring herself to admit the love was more than that between friends. Nodding, she agreed to leave it (for the hundredth time that day) until tonight. They would decide tonight. Although Helen was getting the feeling that she was the only one who had something to decide. Perhaps Nikola had felt much more toward her for far much longer than she'd realised.

"To twenty-four hours, to be you and I…" Nikola held up his glass, a half smile gracing his lips. Helen returned the smile, lifting her glass to touch it gently against his.

"To twenty-four hours…"

To hoping for more…

x-x

Helen felt an uninhibited laugh tear from her chest as Nikola came up to the side of the pool, grabbing her waist, and lifting her – throwing her into the centre of the pool. She resurfaced, silent laughter ripping through her body and she tried to look at Nikola seriously enough to chastise him, instead finding him pouting at her, looking suspiciously like a puppy that knew it was about to be banished from the house. In two swift stroked Nikola was in front of Helen, his toes just touching the bottom of the pool, his hands on the bare skin exposed by her two piece swimsuit.

"You know, this swimwear of yours… it looks an awful lot like the piece your wore in the summer of 1942, when James treated you to a day at the pool, only to be called away on urgent business… leaving just you and I…"

Helen looked at Nikola stunned, their faces mere inches from each other, his soft breath felt on her cheeks and nose. "I can't believe you remember that…" she whispered, her heart fluttering, nerves filling her as she leaned, kissing his wet lips. Nikola wrapped one arm around her waist as Helen brought her legs up in the water to wrap around his hips. His hands came to her hair, stroking through it gently as he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to sweep against each other. Nikola's hand left her hair and trailed down her back, drawing soft circles on her skin as he walked them to the edge of the pool, spinning them around so his back was against the edge and he was holding Helen in the water. Helen moaned against his lips as his free hand snuck down between them, a finger slipping under the bottoms of her swim wear and brushing against her. Lips still fused, Helen let her legs slip from his waist, one hand trailing down the front of Nikola's chest before untying his swim shorts and letting them float down in the water. She pulled away from him, taking a deep breath and pushing her body down in the water, her hand wrapping around his length before she speedily replaced it with her lips.

"Oh… my… Helen…" Nikola muttered as he realised exactly what she was doing. He knew she had a knack for the extraordinary but she was taking it to a whole new level. Nikola closed his eyes, enjoying her ministrations before he felt her touch leave him and she surfaced, grinning cheekily as she came back to kiss him again.

"I don't even want to know where you learnt these tricks…" he muttered as he brushed wet strands of hair from her cheeks and holding his palm against her cheek and leaning in, nipping against her bottom lip lovingly before pressing his lips full against her, their tongues sweeping against each other as Nikola pushed Helen's swim bottoms down far enough that with a well-placed movement of her legs, Helen had them off and on the side of the pool within seconds. Her legs wrapped around his hips once more as his length brushed against her ready entrance. Helen moved, allowing the tip to pressed against her and she lowered herself onto him with a low moan, her body responding immediately to the wonderful stimulus. Nikola continue to kiss her gently as he lifted her up and down slowly in the water, her body pressed flush against him, her large breasts brushing against him through the material that covered them. Nikola reached one hand behind her neck and undid the tie to her top, letting it fall down exposed her to him. He let out a low groan, trailing his hand down her neck, over her collarbone to her breast, massaging it gently before tweaking the nipple between his thumb and finger, eliciting a beautiful low moan from Helen.

"I could spend forever worshiping your body…" he muttered against her lips as she moved herself on him.

"I'd probably be okay with that," she moaned out not realising what she was saying but unable to bring herself to care when she realised, instead choosing to let it go and relish the way he was making her feel. She was tired of worrying. Surely it was her turn to just let go and enjoy the moment, after five lifetimes, surely she deserved that much at the very least.

Nikola's hands continue to roam her body, caressing her curves and setting every nerve ending on fire. Helen lost herself completely, eyes closing against the sensations and her walls slowly beginning to tighten around Nikola. For what could have been hours they stayed together, moving slowly, deliberately, no intentions to make it end until the pleasure became all-consuming and Helen found herself crying out as her walls spasmed violently, her body feeling as though it had become weightless. Nikola let out a guttural moan as he followed her over the edge, kissing every reachable part of her body lovingly.

They stayed in the water, Helen's head resting on Nikola's shoulder, exhaustion creeping its way through her body. Before she knew what was happening Nikola had retied her bikini top and lifted her out of the water, slipping her bottoms over her and lying next to her in the warm sun.

Helen's eyes remained closed, the sun serving to both dry her and relax her muscles, Nikola's arms were wrapped protectively around her as she let herself drift off into a light sleep.

x-x


End file.
